


Baby, I'm Preying on You Tonight

by CosmoKid



Series: Just Like Animals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e02 Shape Shifted, M/M, Scent Marking, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “I’m the alpha.”His breath hitches in his throat, any words he was about to say being swallowed. He tenses with shallow breathing and stares at Derek, blinking. He can practically his own heart stutter as the words ring in his ear.Slight AU from Shape-Shifted





	Baby, I'm Preying on You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like one am last night
> 
> title taken from animals by maroon 5

“I’m the alpha.”

His breath hitches in his throat, any words he was about to say being swallowed. He tenses with shallow breathing and stares at Derek, blinking. He can practically his own heart stutter as the words ring in his ear.

It takes him several moments to recover and several deep breaths. Isaac is still cowering on the other side of the room with his arms protecting his face. He looks vulnerable like that, it makes Stiles’ heart hurt for him. The unnamed hunter is still lying unconscious on the floor with a broken arm and Stiles feels nothing but hatred for him. Derek is still staring at him.

“Right. That, uh, that you are,” he says uneasily, trying to look anywhere but at Derek who is _still_ staring at him. “The alpha.”

He doesn’t know what motivates him to say that, but the word just rolls off his tongue. Saying it feels right in a way he doesn’t understand. He suppresses a shudder as he says it.

Derek raises a single eyebrow as the word leaves his lips. His gaze flickers down to his mouth and he can feel a blush creeping up as Derek’s gaze becomes more intense.

Before it was casual. Just Derek looking at Stiles like he always does, with exasperation and vexation. There’s the little bit of worry in there too and the tiniest bit of indifference, but Derek mostly just looks disgruntled. But now, it’s an intense, almost heady stare. Derek is looking at him with want and desire.

He shifts uncomfortably, trying to ignore the way his cock twitches at it. He swallows before taking a deep breath and looking up to meet Derek’s eyes.

Derek’s perfect eyes. Stiles could get lost just staring at them. They’re a beautiful green color that shimmers ever so lightly. They remind him of the preserve in spring as all the trees slowly regain their leaves. Stiles is sure he could wax rhapsody about them for days.

“Well now that we’re, uh, done with all the dramatics and stuff, can we uh figure out how we’re getting Isaac out of here without anyone noticing?” he asks, trying his damn near hardest to ignore the tension in the air. Derek simply quirks a brow and continues to stare at Stiles in much the same way. “Because a bunch of deputies are probably uh swarming the building this very minute because I like pulled the fire alarm which was, granted, not my brightest idea. But uh, it did get you in here with all your alphaness and stuff.”

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and shifts so he’s sitting up straighter. The rational part of his brain is telling him to get up, to be equal to Derek, but every fiber of his body is refusing. It just feels right and the thought terrifies him.

“Alphaness?” Derek questions in a tone Stiles has never once heard him use.

Stiles was convinced that Derek only had two tones to his voice: angry and slightly less angry but still ready to rip your throat out with his teeth. He doesn’t sound angry now. He can’t place how Derek sounds right now, but it’s definitely not anger. It’s almost wanting mixed with amusement.

He nods jerkily. “Yeah uh, you’re the uh, you’re the alpha.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, his voice suddenly much harsher. He takes a step toward Stiles.

“Derek,” he affirms with another jerky nod, trying not to push himself back like he had earlier.

“You have no idea what that does to me,” Derek says in a quieter voice and Stiles nearly squeaks. That was not what he was expecting Derek to say at all. “Get up.”

He scrambles to obey, pushing himself up to stand up against the wall. Derek takes another step forward; his gaze almost predatory. “What does what-”

Derek interrupts him in a smooth voice before he can finish his question, “I didn’t come because you pulled the fire alarm. I came because you were in trouble.”

His mouth runs dry as he processes the words. His heart is beating a mile a minute in his ear and his entire brain is scrambled. “How did you, how-”

“How did I know you were in trouble?” Derek questions and cocks his head to the side. He steps a final step toward Stiles and places his hands on either side of Stiles’ head, caging in him against the wall. He nods, biting his lip. “Because you’re mine, Stiles and I’m the alpha.”

The words hit him like a punch in the stomach. His mouth falls open a little as he stares with wide eyes at Derek. He knows he should be saying something about not being a thing or property, but the only words that leave his mouth are, “Yours, alpha.”

He’s not thinking straight as he speaks, the words are just piling out of his mouth.

Derek, honest to God, growls at it, his eyes flashing red. He leans into Stiles and places one hand on his hip. It’s the first physical contact and his cock jumps at it. He feels like he’s on fire, the feeling is electrifying. 

Derek Hale is attractive, anyone can tell you that. Stiles knows that; he’s obsessed over it. He’s gotten off thinking about Derek’s abs or Derek’s butt or just Derek. He’s imagined Derek crowding him against a wall and fucking him enough times. But he couldn’t even begin to imagine how good it feels with Derek actually touching him and Derek looking at him like this. He’s almost hazy with endorphins and all Derek’s done is touch his hip.

It registers somewhere in his brain that this isn’t normal, but he’s so lost in the sea of pleasure to focus on it because Derek Hale is touching him. He’s never imagined that Derek could see him as anything but the annoying best friend of the annoying werewolf. 

“Mine,” Derek repeats, a growl rumbling deep in his stomach. “All mine. No one else, Stiles, no one else can touch you.”

“No one,” he agrees breathlessly, unable to think coherently. “Yours, Derek, all yours.”

Derek grins wickedly at that in a way that makes Stiles feel almost like prey. It should terrify him, but it feels amazing. He’s itching to touch Derek and to run his hands through his dark hair.

“Alpha,” he adds on a whim. It’s barely above a whisper, but it elicits another growl from Derek who stares at Stiles for a few moments. His eyes are alit with lust and wanting and his grip on Stiles’ hip tightens painfully. He knows it’ll leave a bruise in the morning, but he finds that he doesn’t care. He _wants_ it to be there, to be marked by Derek, by his alpha.

This is so messed up.

He has no time to think about that though because Derek’s mouth is on his in a dirty kiss. It’s intense and demanding and he opens his mouth automatically when Derek’s fangs bite into his lower lip. He presses his hands up against Derek’s chest, feeling sparks when they touch. Derek sucks on his tongue as his fingers dig into Stiles’ hip. He can feel the claws digging in and the wave of pleasure that comes with. Derek forces his legs open with his knee and presses Stiles even further back into the wall so there’s not an inch of air between their bodies. 

“You have no idea what that does to me,” Derek murmurs when he pulls away, his voice sounding wrecked. He doesn’t take a minute to breathe as he starts an assault on Stiles’ neck, nipping and biting at the pale skin there. It takes him a second to realize that Derek is scenting him and he knows rationally that it should bother him, but it just doesn’t. “What you do to me. You’re mine, Siles, all mine. No one else can touch you or hurt you or look at you. No one.”

He can feel every word as Derek’s breath hits his neck. It’s on instinct and no rational thought that he bares his neck more, giving him more access. “Der-”

His thoughts run dead as Derek bites down on his neck all of a sudden and sucks hard. His knees buckle so the only things keeping him up are the wall and Derek. “What are you-”

“Marking you so everyone knows you’re mine.” Derek’s voice is low and breathy. Stiles whimpers at it which drags another growl from Derek. He pulls away and drags Stiles in for another deep, open-mouthed kiss. Stiles moves his hands this time, wrapping them around Derek’s neck and gripping into his hair. Both of Derek’s hands are on his hips now, groping his ass.

“If you two are about done, can we get out of here before the real cops show up?” Isaac asks, interrupting them. Derek growls at the intrusion like some kind of wild beast, but Stiles pulls away to look sheepishly at Isaac who’s standing up now and brushing the dust off of himself. “Sorry about, you know, trying to uh eat you.”

Stiles can barely hear the apology with how low it’s murmured, but he smiles at it anyway. “It’s cool dude, don’t worry. I think this one has made his point clear enough that you won’t do it again.”

He pokes Derek in the ribs who just rolls his eyes, but he pulls Stiles to his side to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Honestly, Stiles has absolutely no idea what just happened and he knows they’re going to have to talk about it soon, but he’s content with leaning into Derek for now.

“Nope, definitely not,” Isaac says and scrunches his nose up in some form of weird disgust. “Am I gonna have to start calling you Mom now?”

He imagines his face is priceless. His mouth falls open as his jaw goes slack and he just stares at Isaac who smirks. He hears Derek snort and he looks up to see a ghost of a real smile on his lips. It’s a beautiful sight. He can barely catch his breath after seeing it. 

Leaning into Derek some more with a smile of his own, he says, “You know, someone has to tell Scott about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
